Solzadar Brentonwood
A mysterious author, researcher, and scholar called the Archmage of the Spired Tower. Multiple books penned by him were found in the Amber Temple. Some of these include: *'Theories on the Plane of Shadow' **Locations of planar portals to the Shadowfell. Talks about the origin of the plane and its ruler, the reclusive Raven Queen and the Nagpas that plot her destruction. *'Negative' **Book on the negative plane and the nightmare creatures that lay within *'Ordinary Necromancy' **Discusses the basic necromancy spells and gets into the procedures on how animation of corpses works. *'Hubris in the Upper Planes' **How the gods of the upper planes sought to shackle and use elder elementals to gain strength over their rivals. In addition, to opening direct access to the positive planes to bolster their powers. The resulting imbalance led to an influx of negative energy from the Negative plane, releasing enough energy that abyssal portals began to open and assault other planes. These gods, many of them evil but some of them good waged war to either dominate or destroy these new demonic enemies. The chaos caused by this pure chaotic evil allowed the elder elementals to overthrow their shackles and escape their binds, causing catastrophic destruction to the mortals of the planes. In the end it was mortals, some who were divinely ordained, but many who rejected the slavery of the gods, who threw back the gods, the elder elementals, and the demon hordes. Powerful mages then sealed the gods forever beyond the Divine Gate, and thus the Calamity ended, and the gods were no longer able to access the material plane. *'Arcane Medical Procedures' **The beginning of spells that look like they have the goal of providing healing through wizard spells. Most have frustrated scribbling halfway through. **'Repository of Vitality 4th Level' **Casting Time: 1 Action **Range: 30 feet **Components: V S M (A small bloodstained bowl) **Duration: Concentration, Up to 1 minute **You steal the vitality of one creature and use it to heal others. Target one creature that must make a Constitution saving throw, taking 5d8 necrotic damage on a failed save or half on a success. The amount of damage you do becomes a warbling mass of life energy floating in front of you and can then be distributed to targets in range. As a bonus action you can send a portion of this energy to a willing target restoring hit points up to the amount of damage done by the spell. On subsequent turns you can repeat this bonus action, the spell ends when you have used up the entirety of this energy or your concentration is broken. When cast at higher levels the damage increases by a d8. *'On Angels, Fiends, and Humanity' **Written to argue that while most people believe that pacts and deals with devils that are the most destructive, angels can offer just as binding pacts and may then try to exert just as much power over these now sworn and beholden mortals. *'Souls and Undeath' **How taking a corpse and binding it to undeath can be the most satisfying way to dispose of an old enemy. Can be used to make sure that an enemy cannot reach out to you from beyond. *'Travel Through the Astral Plane' **Risks and rewards on astral projections or other means of traveling through the astral plane. How it is not conventional walking that moves you, but your ability to project your intellect. The strongest athletes are minuscule compared to the sharpest of minds when it comes to moving around the plane. *'Demon Breaking' **Guides on how to possibly get demons to reveal true names to you and how to then use this power to subjugate them to your will.